Turning Page
by Naomi Hummel-Anderson
Summary: La vida de Blaine era fiesta, sexo y alcohol pero podrá un castaño hacerlo cambiar de pagina y convertirlo en una persona nueva y al mismo tiempo ayudarse a si mismo...Soy pésima en los summaris pero léanla :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hola soy nueva y bueno un dia estaba ollendo esta canción y pues esta historia salió** **,díganme que opinan :D**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Pov Kurt

Sonó "Born This Way"en mi despertador, arrojé las sabanas a un lado y me levante sin mucha gana, entre al baño me vi en el espejo. Hoy comenzaría mi nueva vida, un nuevo comienzo eso es lo que necesitaba renovar mi vida alejarme de los maltratos y las burlas. Me cambiaria a la escuela de ahora mi hermanastro Finn, su mamá y mi papá se conocieron en el taller de mi papá, se enamoraron y ahora ellos están casados y yo conseguí a una madre y un hermano, pero no siempre fue bueno Finn no me aceptaba totalmente por lo que soy, porque bueno soy gay, pero con el tiempo el me comenzó a aceptar y ahora somos muy unidos, y el estaría conmigo para protegerme de algún Neandertal, pero de verdad espero que no halla problema.

Tome una ducha, me lave la cara y los dientes y comencé a aplicarme mis crema.

Kurt, apresúrate llegaras tarde-oí a mi papa llamándome desde el inicio de las escaleras

Enseguida bajo-le grite

Me apure a vestirme con la ropa que había elegido el día anterior y baje a desayunar con mi papá, Carole y Finn.

Aquí tienes cariño-dijo Carole poniendo un plato de huevos frente a mi

Gracias-conteste con una sonrisa

¿Emocionado?-me pregunto mi papá

Amm…más bien un poco nervioso-conteste con toda sinceridad

¿Por qué, hijo?

Qué tal si no cambia nada y-y si es peor yo no creo poder soportarlo no, no otra vez-conteste un algo agitado porque era verdad era uno de mis más grandes miedos… que nada cambiara que siguiera el acoso

Tranquilo viejo me asegurare de que nada te pase, pero hay que apresurarnos Rachel me está esperando-Claro me olvidaba de Rachel la novia de mi hermano jamás la había conocido pero por lo que dice Finn suena demasiado irritante, solo espero que con todo y novia sea capaz de protegerme si acaso llegara a haber algún acoso

Sí, claro ya acabe vámonos-Dije levantándome y dejando mi plato en el lavadero

Adiós-me despedí de Carole con un beso en la mejilla

Suerte querido-me respondió ella

Adiós, papá-lo abracé muy fuerte

Tranquilo hijo veras que todo saldrá bien-dijo mientras correspondía mi abrazo-nos vemos en la tarde-dándome una palmada en el hombro

Finn y yo subimos a su coche, su coche no era muy agradable pero mi coche todavía estaba en reparación y bueno me tenía que conformar con que Finn me llevara.

Tranquilo viejo todo saldrá bien ya lo veras –me sonrió fin arrancando el auto.

Finn no me digas Viejo

* * *

Llegamos a William Mckinley en poco tiempo era enorme debo aceptar que era un poco aterrador no conocía a nadie allí y eso daba miedo. Me baje del auto y camine junto a Finn hacia la entrada. Me pare a ver a todos había porristas, jugadores de fútbol y nerds había de todo.

Vamos Kurt-me Grito Finn no me había dado cuenta de que se había alejado

¿Qué te toca?-me pregunto mi hermano

Saque mi horario y lo leí me tocaba francés.

¿Francés y a ti?-le pregunte a Finn

Me toca historia, pero no te preocupes yo te llevo a francés-me dijo con una sonrisa

Claro-respondí

Seguimos caminado por los pasillos de Mckinley, era grande, se veía como cualquier escuela preparatoria pública. Llegamos al salón de Francés y Finn se alejó corriendo seguramente no quería hacer enojar a su novia. Aun no comenzaba la clase a decir verdad no había muchos alumnos, me senté en los pupitres de hasta delante .después de unos minutos sentí como alguien se sentaba alado de mí, era una chica rubia de ojos verdes venía con un vestido hasta las rodillas. Se me quedo mirando fijamente y la situación se me hacía muy incómoda hasta que la rubia hablo.

Hola-me sonrió tiernamente lo cual era muy extraño nadie me sonreí así.

Hola-le respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa

¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo escribiendo algo en su cuaderno

¿Kurt y tú?

Yo soy Quinn-dijo tímidamente

Quinn tú crees que me podría sentar junto a ti es que la verdad no conozco a nadie aquí y no quiero estar con Finn y verlo con su novia sería demasiado raro ¿por favor?-solo espera no verme tan ilusionado esta podría ser la primera vez en la que hago algún amigo fuera de la escuela

Dijiste Finn-pregunto incrédula

Si-dije algo confundido por su reacción

Como Finn Hudson el mariscal de campo-dijo con una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos

Si es mi hermano bueno hermanastro-dije con una sonrisa-espera lo conoces-pregunte con media sonrisa

Bueno si él está en el Glee Club conmigo y bueno es el mariscal-dijo con una sonrisa de enamorada esta chica era adorable no entiendo como Finn no la tiene de novia.

Pero aun no contestas mi pregunta, entonces, puedo sentarme contigo

Claro-contesto alegremente

La maestra entro a clase y la comenzó, no preste mucha atención a lo que decía la maestra estaba muy emocionado no podía creer lo mi primer amiga, no me di cuenta que la clase había terminado hasta que todos se levantaron. Tome mis cosas y me despedí de Quinn y comencé a caminar a mi siguiente clase y así pasaron todas las clases yo tomando apuntes prestando atención y estando emocionado por mi almuerzo con Quinn

* * *

Llego la hora del almuerzo y vi a Quinn me acerqué corriendo a ella

Nos vamos- mientras caminábamos a las mesas de afuera el clima era agradable cálido, nos sentamos en una

Comenzamos a comer. Cuando alcancé a ver a un grupo de chicos que entre ellos destacaba uno era muy guapo tenía el cabello negro y rizado, sus ojos eran color miel que te atrapaban, tenía la piel morena, traía una chaqueta de cuero unos pantalones negros ajustado y una ramera blanca ceñida que le quedaba muy bien creo que me le quede viendo mucho tiempo porque Quinn se dio cuenta.

Olvídalo-me dijo con tono serio

¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?-dije saliendo del trance en el que me había metido por culpa del moreno

Como de que hablo, tu sabes de lo que hablo ese chico es Blaine, Blaine Anderson y no es bueno, no te acerques a él ,es una orden-dijo volviendo a comer su manzana

Esperen cuándo comenzó a comer la manzana tanto tiempo me quede viendo al moreno

¿Pero porque? No estoy diciendo que me interesa eso sería raro-dije con algo de preocupación que tal si Quinn era una homofóbica o algo por el estilo

No, no es raro y si, si te interesa se te nota en tu cara-soltó una pequeña carcajada logrando que yo me ruborizara- jajaja tengo razón si te interesa

No claro que no-conteste tratando de defenderme mientras sentía más calor subir a mis mejillas de seguro estaba rojo igual que un tomate

Sí, pero ya te he dicho no te acerques a él, No es tu tipo-dijo señalándome –Él es malo, aparté no es de relaciones y solo busca sexo, si no tienes cuidado te romperá el corazón.

¿No creo que sea gay? Pero te paso algo con el-pregunte interesado

Sí, pero no importa y es bisexual-dijo bajando la cabeza

Tocó el timbre que indicaba que las clases comenzaban y Quinn y yo nos fuimos a clases pero no sin antes volver a mirar a ese chico, me intrigaba mucho no creo que ese chico era tan malo….

* * *

Pov Blaine

Me desperté, hoy empezaba, un nuevo año "genial", pero al menos iba a sacar algo bueno de esto llegaban nuevos y podría encontrarme a alguien a quien coger. Mi celular comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje de Sebastian, ese chico sí que tenía una gran trasero.

_**Antes de la escuela una sesión de besos ;)-S **_

_**Claro-B**_

Bueno era un buen comienzo de clases. Salí de la cama tome un baño y me cambie, baje las escaleras y me di cuenta que mis padres no estaban la verdad no era raro nunca estaban pero no era como si me importara por mí se podían ir a la carajo, jamás les importe y a mí no me importaban ellos.

Tome mi moto y Salí al colegio, cuando llegué vi el auto de Sebastian, me acerque y toque la ventanilla el me sonrió y abrió la puerta y ataco mis labios, empecé a lamer su labio inferior en busca del permiso a su boca el abrió su boca casi de inmediato y nuestras lenguas comenzaron una lucha y sentía como mi erección crecía dentro de mis pantalones y la mano de Seb bajaban hasta ella y la empezaba a tocarla por debajo de la ropa, me separe de su boca para empezar a besar su cuello mordiéndolo, lamiéndolo oyendo como Sebastian gemía bajo mi boca, como amaba hacer gemir a las personas, sentí la mano de Seb sobre mi erección.

Me encanta ser tu novio-esas palabras me congelaron y me aparte de el de inmediato

¿Qué?-pregunte molesto, yo le había dicho que no tenía novios y si me acostaba con el mas de dos veces era porque sabía lo que hacía en la cama.

Yo no- yo no he dicho nada-dijo un poco asustado

Si claro que sí, ya te había dicho Seb yo No tengo novios-le dije levantando mi voz

Pero harías una buena pareja y seguiría habiendo sexo tu no tendrías que ser lindo ni romántico yo puedo vivir sin romances, Por favor Blaine-me dijo Sebastian tomando mi brazo

No-dije muy convencido

Salí de su carro y me adentre a la escuela, no había dado ni una paso y empecé a oír los rumores, uhh como odiaba los rumores

_Oíste del chico nuevo-dijo una chica_

_Si, hoy en la mañana lo vi era muy lindo-la otra chica le contesto_

Okey eso se estaba empezando a poner interesante…

_No creo que sea hetero muchos dicen que es un marica-La otra chica contesto con asco_

Genial, una homofóbica, me aleje de ellas y me fui a clases, tal vez sea un adicto al sexo pero entraba a clases.

Llego la hora del recreo y me fui con mis amigos que estaban en la escalera.

Hola- salude a Wes, David, Nick y Jeff.

Bien y tu – contesto Jeff con una gran sonrisa

Pues no tan bien, Sebastian me volvía a pedir que fuera su novio-respondí algo cansado

Si claro se me olvidaba que tú eres Blaine Anderson solo tengo sexo pero no relaciones porque me asustan, espero ver el día en que sientes cabeza- dijo Wes en tono de burla

Y lo seguirás esperando- dije con una sonrisa

Sonó el timbre para volver a clases y yo me despedí me fui caminando, mientras seguía oyendo los rumores sobre el chico nuevo, no entendía que tanto problema había con ese chico acababa de llegar y ya estaban soltando rumores, Ente a clase de Biología tratando de averiguar que iba a hacer con Seb.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Pov Blaine

Por fin las clases ya habían terminado no quería lidiar con Sebastian, cada vez que salía de una clase trataba de acercarse, así que era una alivio que las clases acabaran. Me puse los lentes y Salí del salón metí mis manos a mis bolsillos y camine con la vista al piso no quería ver a nadie, choque contra alguien, este día no podía ponerse mejor, me quite los lentes para ver que estúpido había chocado contra mí y se había caído para colmo, alii estaba la criatura más hermosa del planeta ese chico no podía ser humano ,un humano no podía ser así de bello el parecía más bien un ángel que cayó frente de mí, tenía unos ojos azules con destellos verdes eran hermoso podría verlos todo el tiempo sin cansarme esa piel parecía de porcelana apostaba un huevo a quera tan suave como se veía, un cabello castaño perfectamente peinado, y sus labios rosados, simplemente perfectos y yo tenía que probarlos, Espera Blaine el ángel comenzó a hablar

Oh por dios, de verdad lo siento-dijo tratando de levantarse

Le di la mano y el la tomo

No te preocupes no me paso nada ¿Pero tu estas bien?-Pregunte con una sonrisa ese chico tenía algún raro efecto en mí, carajo (esto será un problema)

Amm… si claro-dijo algo confundido-estoy bien gracias-sonrojándose un poco ¡diablos no podía ser más tierno!

Te ves muy tierno sonrojado-sonreí pero inmediatamente abrí los ojos ¿Qué es lo que había dicho? Yo no halago a los chicos diciendo los tiernos que se ven cuando se sonrojan yo hablo sobre sus traseros y lo buenos que son para coger.

El comentario lo hiso sonrojar aún mas

Gracias-dijo un poco apenado

Si, como sea solo fíjate por donde caminas- dije frio él se confundió pero me fui de allí no podía dejarlo entrar, me lo había prometido y menos alguien que acababa de conocer.

Yo son Blaine Fucking Anderson yo no me enamoro, yo no me puedo enamorar solo tengo sexo sin sentimientos y no puedo dejar entrar a ese ángel, no puedo lastimarlo no debo. Pero el me hace sentir algo cálido en el interior algo que no sentía desde hace mucho y no quiero dejar de sentir , Genial ahora estoy en un dilema no hacerle daño al ángel y sentirme como mierda o lastimarlo pero sentirme bien yo, no sabía que hacer ¡ah porque todo era tan complicado!

Anderson, espera- oía a Sebastian halándome

No quería verlo, ni oír nada de lo que me dijera no estaba para aguantarlo, solo quería llegar a mi casa tomar unas cuantas cervezas y olvidarme de esos ojos esos _hermosos ojos azules _ uhh no otra vez ¡Ya Blaine no pienses en el!

Anderson- Mierda ya no hay escapatoria

¿Qué quieres Smythe? – conteste con tono cortante

Mierda Blaine me estuviste evitando todo el día TODO

Que querías Sebastian que mierda dímelo. Que aceptara ser tu novio Seb desde el comienzo de esto te dije que era solo sexo – dije levantando la voz varis se nos quedaron viendo pero que más me daba no me importaban sus comentarios

Ya lo sé, mira te lo recompensaré ¡Hoy fiesta en mi casa!- dijo sonriente-Tienes que ir

Si, lo que digas Seb- me subí a mi moto y me aleje

Tal vez la fiesta de Sebastian era lo que necesitaba de segura habría mucho, mucho alcohol y podrá cogerme a alguien, justo lo que requiero para quitarme de la mente esos ojos que tanto me hipnotizaban.

Pov Kurt

Qué demonios acababa de pasar, ese chico fue tan amable conmigo y de un segundo a otro era un completo idiota, y yo conocía a ese idiota era Blaine el mismo del que me había hablado Quinn, de verdad era muy guapo y grosero, pero por que se había portado amable conmigo antes de portarse cómo un idiota, este chico me llenaba mucho de curiosidad, mire mi reloj ¡rayos se me había hecho tarde de seguro Quinn me estaba esperando! Pase rápidamente a mi casillero y saque todo lo que necesitaba y me dirigí donde Quinn, se veía un poco molesta.

¿Dónde demonios estabas? – Me preguntó Quinn

Tuve un contratiempo, me tropecé con alguien-Conteste como si nada pasara omitiendo que fue Blaine con el que choque

Está bien no importa podemos irnos ya antes de que-mi amiga fue cortada por una chica morena con grandes ojos cafés y cabello café, yo la reconocía de algún lado, claro en el celular de Finn, esta frente a la mismísima Rachel Berry.

Antes de que Quinn-pregunto la morena

Antes de nada-contesto con una sonrisa forzada, con que ella es a la que quería evitar pero ¿Por qué?

Con que tú eres Kurt Hummel el hermano de mi novio Finn-contesto sonriendo

Mucho gusto Rachel, Finn habla mucho de ti- Era verdad hablaba mucho de ella lo mucho que lo desesperaba y como nunca confiaba en el pero la amaba demasiado y eso lo podías ver a simple vista, pero todavía tenía mis dudas de ella

Claro que lo hace-dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia-pero eso no es de lo que quería hablarte, mira aquí en Mckinley tenemos el Glee Club y por lo que dice Finn tienes una gran voz y eso nos ayudaría mucho en las regionales, piénsalo veras que bailar en la parte de atrás puede ser divertido y harías que mi voz sonara mejor de lo que ya suena –volteo a ver a Quinn-Nos vemos en Glee-y con eso dio la vuelta y se marchó, ya vi porque quería evitarla Quinn no es la persona más agradable.

No la soporto, cada vez que abre su boca se la quiero tapar con un calcetín-comento Quinn, y empecé a reír

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar, era un mensaje de Finn.

_**Viejo, tendrás que buscar una forma de ir a casa xk rach kiere k la lleve.**_

Uhh Finn tiene que aprender cómo escribir y a dejarme de llamar viejo, y ahora tenía que ver quién podía llevarme a mi casa.

Quinn crees que me puedas llevar a mi casa-le pregunte algo avergonzado, yo no tenía que pedir que me llevaran Finn me tenía que llevar, pero pensándolo bien todo es mejor que el coche de Finn- Finn dice que no me puede llevar

Claro no hay problema

Caminamos hasta su auto y nos metimos en él.

Entonces vas a entrar-preguntó con una gran sonrisa

¿A dónde?-dije un poco confundido

Pues ya sabes al Glee Club

Tal vez todavía no lo se

Es muy divertido y te ayudaría a hacer más amigos anda y los dos podríamos hacer un dueto-dijo Quinn con unos ojos llenos de esperanza a los cuales no les podía decir que no, ya le empezaba a tomar cariño a esta chica

Está bien

Yai- ella grito y me abrazo

Ella arranco el auto y le indique donde era la casa, llegamos y me despedí de ella tenía que decidir que canción iba a cantar para mi audición, Finn ya me había comentado del Glee Club, de verdad estaba emocionado esta sería mi oportunidad para brillar y hacer lo que más amaba cantar. Abrí la puerta de la casa y allí estaba mi papá empacando

Hola que hay hijo ¿Qué tal el primer da de escuela?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa

Bien, hice una nueva amiga pero ¿qué es todo esto? – pregunte un poco confundido

Ahh esto me llamaron de D.C y tengo que ir así que Carole y yo tomaremos un vuelo esta tarde y se nos está haciendo tarde

Está bien, déjame ayudarte con esto

Ambos terminamos de empacar y subir todas las cosas al coche

Bueno creo que eso es todo- dijo mi papá limpiándose el sudor de la frente

Sí, creo que si-conteste limpiándome el sudor de la frente, que asco tendré que darme un baño de inmediato

Ya me tengo que ir porque si no perderemos el vuelo y aún tengo que pasar por Carole-dijo algo estresado

Tranquilo papá no te estreses, tu corazón, aparte de seguro van a llegar a tiempo

Bueno adiós hijo avísale a Finn que no vamos a estar estos cuatro días – dijo subiéndose a su camioneta

Si, papá no te preocupes yo le digo

Está bien, hijo te quiero- dijo con una mirada amorosa, de verdad amo a mi padre es el mejor en todo el mundo

Yo también te quiero, adiós

Adiós, hijo

Y con eso mi papá se fue y por fin me pude quitar todo ese horrible sudor de encima cuando acabe de bañarme y cambiarme Finn estaba llegando

Y Burt y mamá

Tuvieron que salir a D.C, llegan en 4 días-contesté leyendo mi revista Vogue

Genial, quieres ir a una fiesta

A una fiesta –pregunte sorprendido el jamás me invitaba a nada

Si, a una fiesta, entonces que dices

Creo que sí, estaría bien salir, solo déjame ir a cambiarme-conteste subiendo las escaleras

Pero así estas bien

Finn no voy a ir así a una fiesta –conteste con mi mejor pose de perra

Me di la vuelta y me subí a mi cuarto acabe de arreglarme en 15 minutos de verdad fue tiempo record. Baje las escaleras y nos subimos al auto de Finn

¿Y quién va a dar la fiesta?-pregunte un poco curioso

Sebastian, es un amigo de la escuela, juega conmigo en el equipo-contesto encendiendo el automóvil

Genial-dije con una sonrisa, mi primera fiesta solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.


	3. Chapter 3

**hola de nuevo, quiero disculparme mucho muchísimo por la tardanza es que fueron semanas agitadas, la de exámenes y luego cleses abiertas ( es una cosa que hace mi escuela, aunque para mi es tonto), y me faltaba un poco de inspiración, Pero ya ya esta aquí el nuevo capitulo.**

**Y me alegra mucho ver que les gusta lo que escribo es tan wuau no puedo definir el sentimiento de verdad me hacen el día, puede ser que este actualizando una vez por semana no se aun depende de que tanta tarea me dejen. pero será mas seguido, ya que haora me devolvieron mi compu y mi cel (me los habían quitado por las calificaciones y los anteriores capítulos los subia por la lap de mi prima)**

**Bueno disfruten **

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Finn y Kurt llegaron esa noche a la casa de Sebastian, la cara del castaño se ilumino por completo era la casa más hermosa y grande que había visto, era obvio que este tal Sebastian tenía mucho dinero y el no entendía porque con tanto dinero Sebastian iba a una escuela pública.

Ambos salieron del coche, y se acercaron a la puerta. Un chico alto de piel bronceada, cabello castaño y unos ojos verdes muy bonitos, Kurt debía admitir que el chico era bastante apuesto

Hola Seb, como te va- dijo Finn chocando la mano con Sebastian

Bien y tu Finn- sonrió Sebastian- y quien es este tu novio Finn, por fin te deshiciste de la atolondrada de Rachel y te decidiste por fin, sabía que eras de los míos, debo de decir que no está mal un poco afeminado para mi gusto.

Kurt se puso rojo como un tomate no podía creer lo que había dicho ese chico que se creía

Seb, no digas esas cosas de Rachel sabes que la amo, y él es mi hermano, Kurt- dijo señalando a Kurt- y Kurt este es Sebastian el pateador del equipo

Mucho gusto- Kurt levanto la mano para saludar cortésmente aunque estaba indignado con la actitud del oji-verde

Sebastian ignoro olímpicamente la maño y le hablo directamente a Finn

Bueno pasen, se, por allá hay unas cuantas bebidas –dijo Sebastian alejándose de ellos

Ambos entraron a la casa y Finn fue directamente con sus amigos del futbol

_"Genial, será una noche larga" _pensó Kurt mientras iba al área de bebidas, se sirvió un vaso de vodka y se sentó en uno de los sillones más alejados del ambiente, Había muchas personas en la casa la mayoría jugadores y porristas, Kurt empezaba a sentirse incomodo ese no era su lugar pero ya no se podía escapar así que se quedó sentado.

* * *

Después de un rato una porrista se sentó a su lado, era rubia, su piel era blanca con unos ojos azules muy bonito, ella le empezó a sonreír y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

¿Quieres ir a bailar?-Preguntó la rubia

Kurt no sabía que decir, pero pensó que no estaba mal bailar ya se había cansado de estar sentado sin hacer nada y la bebida le estaba empezando a hacer efecto.

Claro, Porque no-dijo levantándose para ir a bailar con la rubia

Ambos caminaron a la pista de baile, ambos bailaban muy juntos demasiado para el gusto de Kurt alparecer alguien también se había dado cuenta de que bailaban muy juntos porque otra porrista una chica morena, con el cabello negro los observaba muy atentamente bailar y al parecer no le gustaba que Kurt y la chica bailaran tan juntos.

Y cómo te llamas – Pregunto la rubia

Amm yo soy Kurt y tu

Yo soy Brittney, pero Lord Tommigton me dice Britt igual que Santana,le encanta que le de _ladykisses,_pero tu también me puedes decir Britt- dijo Brittany con una gran sonrisa en la cara

Kurt le sonrió cariñosamente aunque algo confundido, la chica era muy tierna y dulce, pero no entendia nada de lo que decía y aparte '_¿Quien era Tommigton y Santana?´_

Asi que Kurt, eres un delfin- dijo la rubia mientras bailaba al ritmo de la música

Ammm, ¿Un delfín?- pregunto si antes estaba confundido ahora estaba mucho más.

si ya sabes, los delfines son tiburones, asi que si eres un delfín-dijo esta mientras saludaba a la morena que los estaba observando antes con una gran sonrisa '_Tal ves ella es Santana´_ pensó el castaño, la morena le devolvió el saludo aunque parecía algo molesta.

Entonces de eso hablaba Britt , de su sexualidad, preguntaba si el era gay, Kurt no sabia que haber que tal si el le decía a Britt y todo el rumor se expandia y los maltratos volvían a comenzar, no, no eso era algo que Kurt no podía permitir no ahora acababa de por otro lado Britt se veía confiable y deseguro guardaría el secreto, ella era la única persona, aparte de Quinn, que se le había a acercado y hablado con el. kurt tomo la decisión de que la chica era confiable

Si, Britt soy un delfín- la sonrisa de Britt se ensancho cuando oyó las palabras del castaño y este le correspondio con una sonrisa cariñosa, definitivamente el y Britt podían a llegar a ser buenos amigos.

Oh igual que Sebastian y Blaine- dijo Britt con una sonrisa

Eso era interesante tal vez, solo tal vez no tendría que preocuparse por el acosa. Eso le brindaba a Kurt la esperanza de ser aceptado tal y por quien era y eso era todo lo que el castaño quería ACEPTACION

* * *

Blaine había llegado un poco antes de las 10 , una buena hora según el, alfil estaba aquí su pasaje a olvidarse de esos hermosos ojos azules y eso era lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer, y el sabia si quería olvidarlos este era el lugar indicado.

Tocó la puerta un par de veces antes de que Sebastian abriera, con una cerveza en la mano y una gran sonrisa.

Hola guapo- Dijo Seb antes de darle un beso en la boca

Hola- dijo en tono coqueto el moreno, no le terminaba de agradar el hecho de que Sebastian lo tratara como su novio, porque no lo eran y Blaine no tenia ninguna intención de tener novio ni pronto ni nunca.

El moreno tomo la botella de la mano de Sebastian y se la empino tomando un buen trago de cerveza antes de pasar por el lumbral de la puerta y ver al chico que tenia esos ojos de los cuales no podía dejar de pensar, estaba justo allí en la pista de baile, con una rubia bailando juntos _demasiado juntos, _ver al castaño con la rubia hacia que algo quemara en su estomago , un sentimiento que jamás había sentido antes que eran ... _celos ¿celos? Como demonios había ocurrido eso._

¿Quién es el?- dijo apuntando a Kurt

aww él, el es Kurt, creo, es hermanastro de Finn, lo trajo aquí con el- dijo sin importarle mucho

Así que ese era su nombre _Kurt, _ese era el nombre del ángel con el que había chocado esa tarde antes de salir del colegio Kurt, sonrió para si mismo. antes de que la voz de Sebastian interrumpiera sus pensamientos.

Asi que quieres hacer algo- dijo acercándose a los labios del moreno

Si tu quieres- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa burlona antes de atacar los labios del ojiverde

el beso era todo desordenado, lleno de pasión y deseo por parte de Sebastian, y distante por parte del moreno que seguía con la mirada cada paso que daba Kurt.

Sebastian se dio cuenta de lo distante que estaba el moreno y se separo, fijando la vista adonde la tenia el moreno ´_no puede ser´_

¿Qué demonios Blaine, estabas mirando a Hummel?- Pegunto el ojiverde con tono molesto

Si lo veo no te incumbe mejor lárgate Seb y vete a coger a alguien más- dijo Blaine tomando otro trago de cerveza mientras que Sebastian se veía escandalizado

Tal vez lo haga ya que por lo visto hoy no puedes conmigo y estas muy interesado en cara de mujer- y con eso Sebastian se alejo de el

Blaine solo negó con la cabeza y se reia en silencio, mientras veía como Sebastian se largaba y volvió a posar su mirada en el castaño de hermosos ojos, talvez lo invitara a bailar después de terminar con su cerveza

* * *

Kurt se sentó en uno de los sillones de la casa, ya había tomado unas cuantas cervezas y al parecer se le había pasado un poquito las copas y se sentía algo mareado, aunque eso no evito que tomara otra que le había pasado Britt. A decir verdad Kurt no estaba acostumbrado a tomar, el siempre era el conductor designado bueno no era como que Kurt halla ido a muchas fiestas, pero el no era asi el de verdad no acostumbraba tomar.

Kurt vio que el mismo chico con el que había tropezado lo estaba observando desde hacer rato, sintió su mirada desde que estaba bailando con Britt y desde entonces no se habían apartado de el, Kurt no le presto mucha importancia a Blaine, si , el se había acordado de su nombre, como lo iba a olvidar si lo lanzo al suelo. Aunque no podía negar que era guapo porque de verdad era atractivo y todo lo que había pasado con la caída lo había desconcertado acerca de todo lo referente al moreno pero a la ves lo intrigaba.

Volvió a tomar un sorbo de su cerveza, cuando se dio cuenta el moreno se estaba acercando a el '_De seguro ni siquiera viene hacia mi, solo me lo estoy imaginando_´ pensó Kurt, pero tal ves se había equivocado porque el moreno estaba justo enfrente de el con una sonrisa en el rostro.

¿Quieres bailar, hermoso?- pregunto coquetamente Blaine

Kurt, pensó seriamente en negarse, pero las cervezas ya estaban haciéndole efecto a Kurt el cual se tomo su cerveza de un solo trago

Claro porque no- dijo tomando de la mano a Blaine para llevarlo a la pista de baile

Cuando llegaron a la pista _Where have you been_ de Rihanna empezaba a sonar

Amo esta canción- chillo Kurt

Este se acerco a Blaine y empezó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de la música dejándose llevar por la canción, al acercarse mas a Blaine pudo oler su colonia era tan fresca y única solo la podría describir como... Blaine, miro fijamente al chico que tenia enfrente sus ojos mostraban deseo, pasión y admiración, Kurt no sabia que era pero no quería preocuparse en esos momentos asi que cerro los ojos y respiro profundo ese aroma que lo había hipnotizado y dejándose guiar por la música, puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine y sintió como unas manos se posaban en sus caderas, volvió a abrir los ojos para encontrarse con ese color hazel que tanto le gustaba y en el cual podía perderse y no ser encontrado jamás.

_Where have you been all my life _- Kurt canto sobre los labios del moreno

La respiración de ambos se empezaba a agitar.

Sus rostros se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta que sus labios quedaron a milímetros de distancia, ambos tenían la expectación de lo mismo UN BESO...

* * *

Blaine no podia dejar de mirar los labios de Kurt desde hace un buen rato, se veían tan suaves, deliciosos y besables

_Where have you been all my life _-cuando el castaño canto esa línea de la canción Blaine sentía que perdia la cabeza. se acercaba mas al castaño dejando todavía menos espacio entre sus labios, ohh como deseaba besarlo...

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de cuando se había acabado la canción, ni que Finn estaba justo alado de ellos

Couh couh!- tosio Finn para hacerse notar

Ambos salienron de su transe , ambos se ruborizaron intensamente

Kurt, ya es hora de irnos- dijo Finn antes de dirigirse a la puerta

Si, ya voy-dijo yendo tras de el- Espera un segundo-grito corriendo hacia donde el moreno dándole un beso en la mejilla murmurando un _´Gracias'_ antes de volver a salir corriendo en dirección a la salida

El moreno se quedo parado allí tocando su mejilla justo en el lugar en el que Kurt lo había besado y sonriendo como tonto

* * *

Ya en su casa el castaño se preguntaba porque había hecho eso tal ves era el alcohol, el no sabia, pero no se arrepentía de nada se sentía mas feliz de lo que se había sentido los últimos meses, Podria ser que ese moreno cambie su vida por completo, pero para mejor o para peor, eso tampoco lo sabia, solo sabia que ese moreno lo hacia sentir feliz sin proponérselo.

Esa noche el callo dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro y de sus labios solo se le escapo el nombre de aquel con el que había estado pensando _´Blaine´_

* * *

**_ reviews!_**

**_Me alegran el dia_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, aquí vengo con otro capitulo, lose lo se me tarde como millones de años para volver a subir y lo siento muchísimo, la verdad es que no tenia mucho tiempo y el que tenia lo usaba para leer (mi culpa), aparte la inspiración me falto mucho pero bueno, ya que estoy de vacaciones pondré todo el tiempo libre que tengo (que es mucho) para escribir y traerles más capítulos **

**Gracias por todos sus reviews me motivan a escribir más y más.**

**P.D: El rumor CRISSCOLFER awww me puse a llorar cuando lo leí 'Si tu lloras yo lloro' awww mi Dare que lindo XD se que a algunas no les gusta crisscolfer pero a mi si :D**

**P.D.2:Cambie el formato del texto díganme como les gusta mas si así o como lo usaba antes**

**Sin más por el momento les dejo el capitulo **

* * *

_A__mbos estaban acostados observando las nubes pasar, bueno solo el castaño, el moreno observaba como las mejillas del mayor se tornaban de un color rosado al sentir la mirada del moreno sobre el, el castaño volteo a verlo con una sonrisa tan hermosa que hacia sentir a Blaine que se derretiría en ella _

_'Hola' dijo dulcemente el castaño al ver la sonrisa en el rostro del menor _

_'Hola, bebe' dijo el moreno alzando su mano para alcanzar la mejilla del castaño, y comenzó a acariciarla lentamente notando como estas empezaban a sonrojarse, Blaine empezó a trazar el labio inferior del mayor con su pulgar._

_'Blaine' dijo el castaño casi en un susurro 'bésame' cerrando los ojos y acercándose al moreno, Blaine no lo podía creer esa bella criatura le estaba pidiendo que lo besara, obviamente no se iba a negar así que se acerco al castaño, sintiendo como la respiración de este chocaba con su boca, Blaine no pudo más y se abalanzo a la boca del mayor moviendo sus labios en un beso suave y dulce, sintió como el castaño comenzaba a responder el beso, Kurt empezó a subir los brazos hasta el cuello del moreno haciendo que sus bocas se acercaran aun más, Blaine lo tomo de su cadera acercándolo más a el quedando pecho con pecho, el beso que había empezado dulce comenzaba a hacerse más apasionado , el moreno empezó a trazar el labio inferior del mayor con su lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar a la boca de ese precioso ángel lo cual provoco un gemido por parte del menor que empezaba a abrir un poco sus labios para dar paso a Blaine..._

_Beep, Beep,_ Beep

_'maldito despertador' _murmuro Blaine apagando el objeto infernal, volvió a recostarse su cabeza le dolía aunque no tanto como otras veces(no había tomado tanto como acostumbraba), cerro los ojos para apaciguar el dolor pero lo único que se le vino a la mente eran un par de ojos azules, y unos labios rosados, sonrío para si mismo al recordar al chico Hummel y su respiración sobre sus labios, una sensación extraña pero a la ves satisfactoria crecía en su pecho , sentía como el calor se extendía al pensar en tener al castaño en sus brazos, Blaine abrió los ojos y su sonrisa se borro '_que demonios me esta pasando ni siquiera bese al chico y parezco virgen' _se dijo a si mismo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al baño con sola una cosa en mente, no dejar que su corazón lo controlara ya lo había echo una vez y lo único que le dejo fue un corazón roto y promesas incumplidas.

* * *

_'Kurt, Kurt despierta'_ decía Finn mientras sacudía ligeramente a su hermano _'Vamos viejo levántate, se nos va hacer tarde para ir a la escuela' _empezando a mover a Kurt más fuerte el castaño solo resoplo de mala gana '¿Q_ué quieres Finn? _Dijo el castaño tapándose la cara con el cobertor para que la luz no le lastimara. _'Valla hasta que te despiertas viejo, pensaba que estabas desmallado'_ dijo Finn poniendo una mano en su pecho y suspirando aliviado, Kurt se quito las sabanas y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, tomo su cabeza entre sus manos, el dolor de cabeza era insoportable, y sintió como algo amargo quería salir por su garganta _'No puede ser' _pensó el castaño corriendo al baño donde comenzó a sacar todo el contenido que tenia acumulado en su estomago desde el día anterior.

Finn se agacho y empezó a mover una mano en la espalda de su hermano,_ '¿Cómo te_ sientes?'preguntó preocupado el más alto, jamás había visto a Kurt de esta manera _'Siento como si fuera a morir' _dijo el castaño sosteniéndose de la taza para volver a vomitar, Finn solo se rio, Kurt que se estaba enojando iba a protestar pero volvió a sentir nauseas, _'Bienvenido a la cruda, tomaste mucho para ser tu primera vez' _cuando el castaño dejo de sentir las nauseas se paro y se lavo la boca,_'Recuérdame no volver a tomar jamás en la vida' _dijo Kurt dejándose caer de nuevo a la cama _'Lo prometo pero apresúrate que se nos esta haciendo tarde' 'Esta bien dame 15 minutos'_ y con eso Finn salió de la habitación.

Kurt se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño y se vio al espejo, tenia mucho que hacer tendría que tomar más de 15 minutos para poder arreglarse pero le había dicho a Finn 15 minutos, tendría que acortar sus cremas y su baño a la mitad, _'Creo que puedo hacerlo, y hay que empezar con la ducha'_ se dijo a si mismo mientras se quitaba su pijama y abría el llave del agua caliente y se metía en el chorro, lavando toda la mugre que tenia, mientras sentía como el agua corría su cuerpo recordó un par de ojos Hazle y lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, sonrió para si mismo, tal ves no seria un mal año después del todo ...

* * *

Blaine ya estaba de camino a la escuela en su motocicleta, pero su mente estaba en unos ojos azules que se habría prometido olvidar pasara lo que pasara _'No, no puedes dejar que esto te suceda de nuevo, tu más que nadie sabe lo que sucede cuando dejas que alguien entra en tu corazón, lo destruye y lo hace pedacitos y se ríe en tu cara, no puedes dejar que el ángel, no no ángel, Hummel entre tal ves pueda parecer inocente pero que tal si no lo es tu no lo sabes... Tu no lo sabes'._

Vio que la luz estaba en rojo y paro quedo justo alado de una camioneta azul, y la música se podía oír desde afuera, como le molestaba eso como si el quisiera oír sus canciones cursis, de lo lindo que es el amor y lo mucho que aman, como si de verdad fuera así, salió un podo de sus pensamientos y comenzó a poner mas atención a la letra.

WAKING UP I SEE THAT EVERYTHING IS OK  
THE FIRST TIME IN MY LIFE AND NOW IT´S SO GREAT  
SLOWING DOWN I LOOK AROUND AND I AM SO AMAZED  
I THINK ABOUT THE LITTLE THINGS THAT MAKE LIFE GREAT  
I WOULDN´T CHANGE A THING ABOUT IT  
THIS IS THE BEST FEELING

Tal ves hace unos años Blaine hubiera podido apreciar la letra, ver a su alrededor y atesorar todas las cosas que hacían de su vida buena, pero ya no, el no podía volver a ser ese niño optimista y alegre que era antes, ese niño había muerto hace tiempo y solo quedaban las sobras de lo que era...

THIS INNOCENCE IS BRILLIANT, I HOPE THAT IT WILL STAY  
THIS MOMENT IS PERFECT, PLEASE DON´T GO AWAY, I NEED YOU NOW  
AND I´LL HOLD ON TO IT, DON´T YOU LET IT PASS YOU BY

Ha su mente llego la imagen del chico Hummel, su piel de porcelana, sus hermosos ojos azules que mostraban la inocencia escondida en esos luceros azules, y su sonrisa que mostraba a las personas que no importaba las veces que lo tiraran el se iba a levantar, un coraje que el había perdido, tal ves eso es lo que necesitaba tener coraje al igual que Kurt, tal ves solo tal ves el necesitaba a Kurt para cambiar, el sabia que no volvería a ser el mismo pero lo podría cambiar para mejor con alguien a su lado, alguien que le enseñara a volver coraje, Si el necesitaba a Kurt, _' Ha que estas diciendo Blaine tu necesitar a alguien, tu no necesitas a nadie menos a una princesa , tu no necesitas a nadie, tu estas bien así no necesitas volver a ser el de antes, antes eras débil, por eso terminaste así' _pensó el moreno encendiendo su motocicleta y dirigiéndose a su escuela, no el no iba a dejar sus paredes derribarse ante nadie, no otra ves, no volvería a cometer el mismo error 2 veces.

* * *

Kurt y Fin se dirigían a la escuela en el auto del segundo,_' Urgg,_ _Finn ya que papá esta afuera voy a terminar mi auto, no puedo seguir yendo a la escuela en este auto, sin ofender'_ dijo el castaño viendo a su hermano _'No hay problema viejo, ehh quería hablar contigo de algo importante' _dijo Finn mirando de reojo a su hermano con una expresión preocupada _'Aja, dime Finn'_ dijo Kurt brincando en su asiento, estaba muy emocionado tal ves podría ver a Blaine antes de clase, Finn solo se preocupaba cada vez más por su hermano, sabia que Blaine le rompería el corazón a su hermanito y lo que menos quería ver era a Kurt sufrir, _'Bueno, es que mira'_ cielo esto seria más difícil de lo que pensaba _'Creo que necesitas alejarte de Anderson' _listo ya lo dije_ 'que, pero porque' _ dijo Kurt mirando a su hermano confundido, si tal ves Blaine no era una ángel después del todo, pero eso no significaba que fuera malo, ni siquiera lo conocían bien, no todos son lo que aparentan,_ 'Mira Kurt el no es bueno' 'Y tu como lo sabes' _dijo molesto Kurt _'Por que yo lo se, si, y el es una mala persona así que no te acerques' 'Tal ves es bueno, tú no lo sabes no lo conoces' 'Tampoco_ tú' grito molesto Finn, pero se tranquilizo al ver la cara de tristeza de su hermano '_Mira solo no quiero que termines lastimado viejo, te quiero' _dijo parando el auto(ya habían llegado a la escuela) y mirando a los ojos a su hermano _'Yo también te quiero Finn, te prometo que me cuidare'_ dijo abrazando a su hermano

* * *

Kurt estaba en su loker revisando su cabello, sus ojos estaban rojos aun lo bueno es que se había traído unos lentes por cualquier cosa, se los puso rápidamente, no había encontrado a Blaine en ningún lado, aun así volvió a buscar con la vista una ultima vez y nada...

_'Hola' _grito una rubia muy entusiasmada '_awww, Quinn podrías bajar la voz un mucho, la cabeza me esta_ matando' dijo el castaño tocándose la cabeza_ 'Noche salvaje' _dijo la rubia con una sonrisita _'Nunca en la vida lo vuelvo ha hacer'_ dijo Kurt tomando una de las aspirinas que había tomado de la casa, tragándola con ayuda de un poco de agua, _'Algo que necesite saber' _preguntó la joven picando las costillas de su amigo, el castaño solo se sonrojo _'No lo creo' _dio Kurt cerrando su loker lentamente y caminando a su clase _'__Ya cuéntame' _dijo Quinn siguiendo a Kurt, el castaño solo suspiro, no se iba a liberar de la rubia hasta que le hubiera contado_ 'okey, casi beso a Anderson' _dijo el castaño cerrando los ojos esperando la peor reacción de la chica_ '¿Qué tu que?' _chillo la rubia_ 'Pero que te sucede te dije que no te acercaras a él' 'Lo siento, pero tranquila no pasa nada no lo he visto y no creo que se acuerde'_ dijo un poco triste _'Hey, tranquilo el es un idiota y tu mereces a alguien mucho mejor' _dijo la joven abrazando a su amigo _'Creo que tienes razón' _dijo el castaño sonriendo _'claro que la tengo, aparte no pienses en él tu tienes que ensayar para tu audición' _dijo sonriente la chica tratando de cambiar el tema_ 'Si tienes razón' _dijo el castaño_ 'Ya tengo pensada una canción' _mintió el castaño la verdad es que ni recordaba la audición pero era una buena distracción del moreno. Ambos caminaron a sus respectivas clases despidiéndose, en la tarde iría a ensayar en el auditorio.

* * *

Era el final del día y Blaine se dirigía al auditorio había logrado evitar al castaño a toda costa, aun no podía olvidar sus hermosos ojos azules, y el pensamiento que había tenido esa mañana seguía rondando por su mente, tenia que sacar todo esto y solo había una forma de hacerlo por medio de una canción, nadie sabia de esto ni quería que nadie se enterara, esto era su secreto y lo hacia feliz.

Llegó al auditorio, no había nadie así que se paro en medio del escenario y tomo una de las guitarras que el grupo de jazz, empezó a tocar y abrió la boca sintiendo como todos sus sentimientos salían mediante las letras ...

When this began

I had nothing to say

And Id get lost in the nothingness inside of me

I was confused

And Id let it all out to find

That im not the only person with these things in mind Inside of me

When all the vacancy the words revealed Is the only real thing that

Ive got left to feel

Nothing to loose

Just stuck, hollow and alone

And the fault is my own and the fault is my own

I wanna heal I wanna feel

What I thought was never real

I wanna let go of the pain I felt so long

Erase all the pain till its gone

I wanna heal I wanna feel

Like Im close to something real

I wanna find something Ive wanted all along

Somewhere I belong

And Ive got nothing to say

I cant believe I didnt fall right down on my face

I was confused

Looking everwhere only to find

That its not the way I had imagined it all in my mind

So what am I

What do I have but negativity

Cause I cant justify the way everyone is looking at me

Nothing to loose

Nothing to gain, hollow and alone

And the fault is my own and the fault is my own  
I wanna heal I wanna feel

What I thought was never real I wanna let go of the pain I felt so long

Erase all the pain till its gone

I wanna heal I wanna feel

Like Im close to something real

I wanna find something Ive wanted all along

Somewhere I belong

Kurt iba en camino a ensayar su canción en el auditorio cuando escucho una voz , era la voz mas hermosa que había escuchado pero sonaba con rabia y como nostalgia, asomo un poco más la cabeza para ver a un chico con rulos negros y ojos cerrados cantando la canción como si de ello dependiera su vida, pensó en retirarse pero no pudo, quería seguir viéndolo cantar...

I will never know

Myself until I do this on my own

And I will never feel

Anything else, until my wounds are healed

I will never be anything

Until I break away from me

I will break away I'll find myself today

I wanna heal I wanna feel

What I thought was never real

I want to let go of the pain I felt so long

Erase all the pain till its gone

I wanna heal I wanna feel

Like Im close to something real I wanna find something

Ive wanted all along

Somewhere I belong

I wanna heal I wanna feel

I wanna feel like Im somewhere I belong

I wanna heal I wanna feel

I wanna feel like Im somewhere I belong

Somewhere I belong

Blaine abrió los ojos y levanto la cabeza solo para encontrarse con unos ojos azules curiosos que lo observaban desde lejos

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews son como una droga para mi Ü**


End file.
